Survival in this Crazy New World
by JollyRancher.PrettyAnime
Summary: When the world turned upside down, Nina was in school. She did not expect anything like a Zombie Apocalypse. Now she and her team have to try to Survive in the Crazy New World. OC are needed, if you would like to have your Oc in the story, please tell me
1. Intro

'Damn it' Nina whispered to herself as she ran from the school. Her long brown hair flew behind her and her hand was holding hard onto her pipe. She looked around and noticed a small playground. Running towards it , she dove under the slide and quietly sat up.

The ground was splattered in blood. There were dead bodies lying around, half eaten. Nina's brown eyes had a scared look to them and her purple blouse was covered in crimson color blood. That wasn't bad compared to what was happening in the school.

She sat alone under the slide, hearing screams from the school. " What the fuck is this!" she said to herself frighten and worried.

Closing her eyes, she remembered how the day started. And how it came to be like it is now.

**HI HI, I'm new to writing stories so this might not be as great. Its a HOTD story. I could use OC for my story. If anyone would like to have their character in the story, please send me the character through the reviews. You just met my character Nina Flowers. Um... I don't really know what to say... :3**

**This is my Characters info:**

_**Name**_: Nina Flowers

_**Nickname(s)**_: Ni

_**Gender**_: Female

_**Age**_: 16

_**Personality**_: she is very shy with new people. but when she feels comfortable she becomes hyper. she never goes without a smile, claiming that you never know when its your last day. She also is afraid of guys, due to an almost rape

_**History/Bio**_: She is an orphan from America. She lost her family after they moved to America from Colombia, in a car accident. Until she was 15, she lived in different orphanages. She ran away a day after her 15 birthday. She was kidnapped off the streets and almost raped. if it wasn't for some guy that saved her, she would have been raped. She then became very shy. a few months before her 16 birthday, she made her way onto a plane to japan. In japan, she manage to enroll in a school and further her education. That was right before the apocylpse.

_**Talent(s)**_: She has an awesome singing voice.

_**Hobbies**_: Singing, dancing, archery

_**Love Interests**_: None at the moment

_**Specialties**_: she has some bow and arrow skills, she is better at swinging a pipe

_**Strengths**_: Running, hiding

_**Weaknesses**_: her fear of guys

_**Appearance:**_Is about 5'3 and has a huge chest, you could say she has an hourglass figure.

_**Hair Color**_: Brown

_**Hair Style**_: It goes down to her knees. she usually keeps it straight but when in rough situations, she ties it up in a side ponytail

_**Eye Color**_: she has brown eyes

_**Skin Color**_: a creamy color

_**Clothing**_: School - a purple blouse with a white skirt up to her knees. knee-high socks with white sneakers

regular clothing - A black t-shirt with red design and a black skirt with a red tip. black knee-high socks and red sneakers

Other - A purple bathing suit, Black pjs, and a purple dress

_**Weapons:**_ a long pipe, bow and arrows, and a handgun

_**Main Weapon**_: The long pipe

_**Secondary**_: the arrows and handguns

_**School Weapon- **_The long pipe


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I finally got all the people for the story. yeah i know its been a while. Not much but still, Anyways, I had chapter 2 written completely and then my computer deleted it. -_-**

**So i have to restart again. but then people sent in more characters and i started adding everyone in. Then i did editing, and ended up redoing parts of it. And yesterday, my internet decided to not work so i was left hitting my head against the computer. **

**But I got good news. Since I got all the people, i am going to finish chapter 2 hopefully by Friday and post it Saturday. I would do it Friday but I have plans to hang out with some friends for a friend's birthday. Hey, if i get lucky ill be done by tonight and post tomorrow after school. ( We finally get school after the who week of snow and storms.)**

**I have 16 people! If anyone else wanted their OC in the story, I might write an other story. (I should probably stick to just one at a time, but who cares!) So just bare with me for now.**

**Thanks Guys!**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said I'd try to post on Saturday, and I was. But right before I had a bit left to write and then my Computer froze and went away. THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! Anyways, I finally got around to uploading this. And Thank Goddess, Now I have to write again.**  
**-_-**  
**LETS MEET THE CHARACTERS!**  
**1) Alexandra Grimm- NINJA KAT**

**2) Liana Josephine Richards- PATTY LOVES GIRAFFES**

**3) Alice White- ALICE WHITE -PG**

**4)Hunter Greyson- IAMIRONMAN**

**5)Richard Hiroshi- RICBP**

**6)Teddy Lee Nasaki- YINYANG32**

**7)Satoshi Minegishi- ZIMUDRA**

**8)Hailey Morgan Cook- SHIPPOfAN2K**

**9) Daniel Hops- BIKU-SENSEI-SEZ-MEOW**

**10) Mina Matsuda- PHOOKA-CHAN**

**11) Rexen Tsuki- REXEN TSUKI**

**12) Phil Angelo- LAZERSWORD88**

**13) Kai Lee- PLEXER**

**14)Kana Yokodoshi - B-RABBIT2ALICE**

**15) James Kurami- ICEDRAGONKIN**

**AND…..**

**16) Nina Flowers - MYSELF!**

**NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE MAGIC.**

_**That Morning**_  
Nina walked up to the gate and smiled. She looked over to the left and saw some kids in clubs running around. To her right was a group of girls walking into the school. Her long brown hair moved to the side as she turned her head to look around.

Running up the street was Mina. She was late for her student council meeting. "Excuse me!" She said as she ran by Nina. Mina's hair was flying back in a jet black blur. Nina shook her head at the student council president. Unknown to Nina, Hailey was coming up behind her.

"Ni, You really have to stop spacing out." Hailey said as she covered Nina's eyes.  
Nina jumped to the front and turned to Hailey. "Hails, you scared me!" she said as she playfully hit Hailey's shoulder lightly. Nina look at Hailey and smiled. "Lets go to class before someone give us trouble." She said laughing lightly.  
"Ni, your no fun sometimes."  
"I am lots of fun, excuse me very much!" Phil came up behind Nina, just like Hailey and poked her. Nina jumped to the front and accidentally knocked Hailey to the ground.

"Phil, Don't do that!" Nina screamed as she almost fell to the ground with Hailey. She turned and help Hailey up.

"But Hailey did it." Phil said as he ran his hand through his curly brown hair.

" Dude, Its one thing Hailey and the other you. Your huge!" Nina said as she looked up at him. She turned toward the building and started walking. Hailey and Phil walked behind her, staring at the petite girl. After getting to the lockers, Hailey stopped Nina, "Ni, Ill meet you in class." Nina smiled at Hailey, "See you there."  
Phil opened his locker and looked at his friend. "Ni are you alright?"  
Nina nodded as she put in her combination. "Just dandy" She said with a serious look on her face. Phil shook his head and grabbed his fencing sabers. " Ni, if you want to talk." She interrupted him. " I know, Angel, I know." He gave his friend a quick hug and walked away.

Nina looked at her tall Amigo, before pulling open her locker door, it swung open and hit her classmate, Satoshi.  
"Oh, Satoshi, I am so sorry!" Nina said with a guilty face. She looked up at him and made herself smile. " I hope I didn't hurt you."

He looked at Nina and shook his head. Nina smiled and said "I'll see you in class then." She slammed her locker shut and walked around the corner.

Turning the corner, She smacked into a random guy. He looked at her and smirked," Hey, sweetheart, where did you come from?" He said this as he pushed Nina against the wall.  
Teddy was walking by, her hair swinging slightly as she walked, when she noticed Nina being pushed to the wall. Walking over to the guy, she punches him on his shoulder.  
The guy dropped Nina and turned to Teddy. " What do you want?" he said in a very annoyed voice. Teddy didn't think twice as she punched him in the face.  
" Why you little!" The guy said as he went to slap Teddy, after seeing blood coming out of his nose.

"STOP!" said Liana as walked up to Teddy and the random guy.  
"Girly, this guy was hurting that girl" Teddy said point to the guy and staring with dagger eyes.  
Liana turns to the guy and points down the hall, giving him a angry look. The guy looks at her and starts to walk away. "Whatever" he said as he holds his bleeding nose. Down the hall, a group of his friends starts laughing because he just got beaten up by a girl.

Nina stared at the two girls in front of her and then turned to look at the guy that was walking away. Turning back to the two girls, she smiled at them "Thank you" she said in a quiet voice  
Both of them turned to Nina. Liana smiles at her. Teddy smirks at Nina and turns away, already bored of what just happened.  
Liana and Nina both look at Teddy, who was leaving from the boredom. Nina looked at the time and gasped, " Excuse me, I have to get to class!" she said as she ran off to the stairs.

Nina ran up the stairs, tripping on a stair and crashing into an other of her classmates. "Oww, Hunter what are you doing? Did I hurt you?" she said as she rubbed her head.  
"Skipping class and no" Hunter said bluntly. "I can see that" Nina said. " Guess I should go, try not to get caught," she said as she ran up the stairs.

The door was to the right of the stairs and as she ran in, she accidentally ran into Daniel who was just about to put down a pile of papers on her desk. " Sorry Daniel." Nina said as she bent down to pick up the mess of fallen papers. Daniel looked at her, not really knowing what to say. Nina finish picking up the papers and smiled shyly at Daniel. "Sorry again" she said as she walked to her seat.

Hailey turned around in her seat. " I cant believe you knocked Daniel's papers" she said excitedly  
Nina looked at her, "Hails it was an accident, i didn't mean to do it." Hailey looked at her and shook her head. She turned around and looked at Alice.  
Alice was holding a book in her hand reading. Hailey smiled and said "ALLY, ALLY!" She shook Alice a bit  
Alice looked up at Hailey, " yes Hails?"  
"Did you see what Ni did?"  
" No, what she do?"  
"Guys its not..." Nina said before she got interrupted.

" Could you guys be quiet" said a sleepy voice from behind them. The three girls turned and saw Alex who was practically laying on the desk half asleep.  
Before the girls could say anything the school bell rung. The teacher began to teach History and Nina heard the soft snore of Alex from behind her. She looked at Alice and Hailey and noticed that Alice was reading a book , while Hailey was writing in a notebook.  
Nina then turned her attention to the window.

'It was a beautiful day' she thought to herself. From the window she could see the whole front yard and the gate. The sky was a soft blue with some fluffy white clouds. She was starting to get tired from hearing the teacher's soft quiet monotone voice, when she noticed a lady walking into the gates. Some teachers ran out to see why the lady was there. The lady just walked up to the first teacher and bent her head, while taking a bit of the teacher's neck. the other teachers screamed in horror as the teacher's body dropped to the ground dead and then got back up. The other teachers took off running, scared that they would be next. One teacher was mauled down by the dead yet not so dead teacher. From the room, Nina could hear the screams of the teacher, as the other teacher bit down on a arm. The ground was turning crimson red from the blood.

Nina was wide eyed as she stared at the scene. She was not the only one who had seen what happened. From the staircase, Hunter stared in horror at the killing spree that was happening just below him. Mina had seen everything in detail from the Student Council room on the first floor. Liana was in the wood shop on the first floor when she noticed the screams. Phil was chatting with Richard in the English classroom, their teacher having given them a project, when they both noticed the screams. Teddy was also in the staircase when Hunter ran up the stairs almost knocking her to the ground. "Come on." He said as he pulled her to towards the roof.

Nina sat still in her desk. Talking to Alice and Hailey softly, she said "What ever you do, don't leave the room" From across the room, Satoshi and Daniel heard what Nina said and were confused. as the announcement went on.  
' Students, there has been an emergency in the building, please follow your teachers out of this building in a calm way.' The teacher quietly stood up and motioned everyone to stand. Satoshi and Daniel thought about it for a minute before staying in their seats. All around the room, the other teens were talking to each other as they made their way to the door.

Hunter burst through the door of the roof with Teddy right behind him. Kai was laying on the roof looking up at the sky. She turned to where the door was and saw the two teens. " What are you doing here?" she asked sort of annoyed that her hideout was being messed with.  
Hunter looked at the girl and pointed down at the school ground. " There has been a murder down there, they bit each other and one died and then got up. Just like Zombies. But, they were my teachers."  
Kai looked at Hunter with an annoyed look. Hunter looked around and saw the Observatory. 'Lets go up there", he said to the two girls who were with him. Teddy looked at him for a long while. She quietly took out her training scythe and followed him up to the Observatory. Kai looked at the two and sighed, following behind them.  
A student ran up the stairs, holding a baseball bat in a hand covered in blood, and looked around the roof, spotting the three teens and making his way over to them. " Can I please come with you" he called to them. Hunter nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. The guy ran over to them, holding onto his bitten arm. His blood dripped to the ground and he stepped on some of it. His shoe left a bloody foot print all the way up the stairs. The four of them sat down after barricading the staircase with tables from the Observatory. Hunter looked at the guy and saw his bloody arm. "Did you get bitten?" he asked. The guy shook his head. Hunter looked the bleeding arm again and pointed at it. "Did you get bitten?" he asked again. The guy held up his baseball bat in an attack position. " I wont let you kill me" the guy said, ready to attack Hunter. Behind him, Kai stood and grabbed his neck, choking the guy. She twisted the head and watched the body fall to the ground. Below them, they could hear screams and moans of the undead people. They heard the rush of dead bodies pushing through the small door, trying to get an other victim. A scream was heard close to the stairs, and so was the shuffling of feet trying to get to the screaming person. Teddy looked over the railing to see a guy holding a hockey stick being eaten alive.

In the classroom, Nina looked at everyone standing at the door and said, "There has been a murder outside, I wouldn't go out that door if I were you." People rolled their eyes at her and started walking out of the room. Satoshi turned and saw that almost everyone had decide to leave .  
The announcements came back on and the principle was screaming to someone or something to let him go.  
The hallways were quiet for like a minute and then there was panic. Satoshi got up, quickly closed the door and blocked it up with desks. From outside the room, everyone heard moans and screams.  
Nina, Alice, and Hailey looked at each other and then at the sleeping Alex. Satoshi was looking at the door, then turned his attention to the girls in the room. Daniel moved closer to Nina, thinking that the brown hair girl had a plan.  
Nina was afraid. She didn't really know what to do.  
" Guys, we have to get out" She said staring at the other kids in the room. She then stood up and shook Alex awake.  
"What are you doing?!" Alex screamed. "Sh... Alex" Nina said as she quickly covered the girl's mouth. Outside the room a bunch of dead students heard the screams and started banging against the door. Everyone turned to look at the wooden door in fear. Nina motioned everyone towards the window.

From across the school, Phil and Richard made their way to Rexen''s classroom. The dead would walk close to them but Phil would use the fencing sabers and slash their heads off. Richard would use the broom stick on any of THEM that would appear out of doors. The ground was covered in blood, random body parts would be laying around. They got to the classroom and pulled open the door. Inside the room was a couple of dead bodies lying on the flat floor. Over near the window of the room was Rexen, holding off some of the newly dead students with a silver pole. Phil ran into the room and did slashed their heads. Rexen turned to his best friend and laughed. " I could have done that" Phil smirked, " Yeah okay."  
From behind then, Richard cleared his throat, " Guys, we have to find Liana, Nina and Alice." The two friends nodded and the three of them headed out.

James was running. One minute he was at the tennis court, the next he was swinging his tennis racket as a weapon to save his own life. He pushed a dead student to the side and ran to the nearest door. He opened it quickly and looked inside. He saw that the coast was clear and walked in closing the door.  
In the corner of the room, sat Mina, think up a way to get out of the school and to her home. Right next to her were her dual broomsticks. She heard the door open and looked toward it. She noticed that a boy entered the room. Slowly she stood up and walked over to him.  
"Hey, are you alive or dead" she asked quietly and held the broomsticks up in case she had to defend herself  
James turned to the girl behind him. " I'm alive and unbitten." He looked at her and smiles.  
" My name is James. What is your's?" He asked. 'Mina" She replied looking at the door.  
James moved over to the door and looked out through the small door window.  
" The coast is clear, Want to go out there?" he asked Mina. Mina nodded her head and walked over to the door and opened it. She walked out of the room with her dual broomsticks ready. James followed her with his tennis racket raise. They walked down the hall and were about to turn a corner, when Mina stopped James. She pointed around the corner . He looked and saw a small horde of the dead wondering the hall. Mina looked around and pointed to a door that said Wood Shop. She looked at James and He nodded to her. They ran to the door, pulled it open , quickly got into the room and closed it. The looked around the room and saw it was empty. Quickly the walked over to the window and looked outside. The grass and concrete was red with blood. There were bodies walking around, the faces covered in blood from their victims. In some, you could tell where they were bitten because their bones would be sticking out of their skin or they would have a huge hole. Around the ground you could also see some bodies that were mauled so badly, nobody could recognize who the person was. From under the table, Liana watch the two people before standing up. " Gruesome, right?" she asked  
James turned around and looked that Liana. " Yes, it is. I'm James, by the way" " My name is Liana" She said smiling at them. "I'm Mina" said Mina quietly staring at them.  
" So where are you guys going?" Liana asked the two new people she met. James looked at Mina and Mina looked at Liana. " I was thinking, that we get medical supplies and then get out of the school. Its not safe here so we have to leave. Maybe go to someone's house." Mina said looking around the room.  
"Well, then lets go" Liana said Holding up her nail gun and walking towards the door. The three of them, looked at each other then out the door and ran out.

Kai looked at the two teens that were with her. " I'm Kai, by the way." she said as she picked up the baseball bat. 'Hunter" was all she got from the tall black haired boy. "Im Teddy" said the girl.  
"We can't just stay up here. We need to leave the school." Kai said as she tested out her swing with the bat.  
" But where do we go?" asked Teddy. Hunter looked at the two girls. " If we go down there we will get eaten." Kai looked at Hunter and shook her head. " Not if we fight our way out." she said holding up the baseball bat. Teddy nodded and held her training scythe up. Kai took off the tables that blocked the stairs and made her way down them. Teddy followed her, ready to attack anything that came her way. Hunter sighed and went after them. He reach the bottom step and noticed a hockey stick laying on the ground. Picking it up, he smiled a bit and ran to catch up with the girls. They pushed The dead out of there way and made their way down the stairs. "Where to now?" Asked Hunter as he watched for any dead. "Well, we could try to get a bus to ride home or we could just walk"

James, Mina, and Liana heard people as they made their way upstairs. They moved closer to where the voices were coming from and saw the three people. " Hey" James whispered shouted at them.  
Kai, Teddy, and Hunter turned to the voice and say other people. The dead the heard them and were starting to go up the stairs from behind James, Mina and Liana. From behind Hunter, Kai, and Teddy , the dead were coming down the stairs. Everyone looked around and started running down the hall, avoiding every dead by pushing them to the side. They reach the end of the hallway and looked around.  
" Now what" Mina asked as she watch the dead get closer and closer to them.

From inside the classroom, Nina heard a very familiar voice out in the hallway. She went wide eyed before running to the door and pushing the barricade away. She opened the door and saw Mina, Hunter, and the two girls who helped her in the morning, as well as an other guy. She waved at them slightly, trying not to hit anything and get attention to the room. Mina was looking around when she saw a girl waving at them. She looked at the people with her and pointed at the girl. Everyone nodded and took of running to the room.

Nina held the door open as everyone ran into the room and then closed the door quietly. She pushed the barricade back to the door and turned to the people she saved.  
"Thanks Nina" said Hunter as he stared down at his classmate. " Anytime" She said as she looked around the room. She counted everyone and noticed there were thirteen people in the room.

" Alright now, what do we do?" She asked everyone. They all looked at each other and then at Nina. Mina moved close to Nina. " Hey, my group was trying to get medical supplies and then going to leave the school." Kai , who was listening to what Mina said, turned to Nina and spoke, " My group was going to get a bus and leave." Nina looked at the two girls and then at everyone. She suddenly smiled and laughed.  
She pulled the two girls to the corner and spoke to them. " What if we all do it together, we will be safer in a bigger group" The two nodded at what Nina said.

Nina walked away to talk to everyone. " Guys, we have come up with a wonderful plan" she said as she pointed to Mina and Kai. Everyone looked at them and nodded. "we are going to get medical supplies and the keys to a bus" she said with a smile on her face. " We can split up in teams of eight to do this. But since both the nurse's office and the teacher's lounge are in the administration building, we can all make our way over there together and then split up."  
Looking around, Nina walked over to a desk and climbed on top of it. Sliding the ceiling tile a bit, she looked at a pipe. She grabbed it and pulled it out, almost losing her balance. She quickly jumped off the table and held up the pipe. " I got my weapon!" She said smiling at everyone.  
Daniel walked over to her desk and picked up her bag. She looked at everyone and took out the school things she had in it. " I got my weapon." she said as she swung the bag around.  
Hailey was looking through the things their classmates left behind. She dug a bit into a gym bag and found a baseball bat in it. Satoshi looked around and turned a table over, pulling a leg off of it. Alice looked at everyone and their weapons. She picked up her bag and looked through it, pulling out metal tonfas after a bit.

Alex looked around the room and realized there was nothing she could use as a a bit, she got a very risky idea. She walked past Nina and to the door.  
Wait for me.' she said as she ran out of the room. The dead filled the hallway, down a bit from the room. Alex quietly slipped by them and ran to the music room. quietly opening the door, she looked around and noticed the bass guitar against the wall. on the other side of the room, there were a few of the dead just aimlessly walking around. Entering the room, she put her back against the wall and slide her way over to the guitar. She quickly grabbed it and made her way out of the room. She back away from the room and hit a window making a clank noise due to the chain on her silver studded belt. The dead heard the noise and made their way over to where Alex was. Alex raised her guitar and walked down the hall. She turned the corner and walked into Richard.

Richard, Phil, and Rexen were making their way to where Nina's classroom was. All of a sudden, there was a clanking sound coming from the hallway with the music room. They quickly made their way to the hallway, when all of a sudden a girl with black hair and purple dyed tips walked into into Richard and fell to the floor. Richard pulled her up and Alex pointed down the hall where there were moans of the dead. "Come on, the group is planning to get out of the school." She said as she started walking back to the room. The three guys followed her.

Outside of the room, Nina stood looking for Alex. She had heard the clank and ran out of the room to see the dead slowly making their way to the music hallway. She stood worried until the black hair girl popped around the corner. Nina ran over to Alex and pushed her into the room quickly. Behind her, she heard a cough and turned to see Phil, Rexen, and Richard. She smiled at them and waved them into the room. after they got into the room, she pushed the barricade back to the door.

A few minutes later, Nina smiled at everyone and looked around. " ready to go?' she asked the group of survivors. Everyone looked at her and nodded. She turned around and walked to the door. Looking at Phil, she nodded to the barricade. He got what she mean and quickly pushed the barricade out of the way. She open the door slowly and made her way out with her pipe ready. Right nearby were a few of the dead, making their way to the door. With a smile, she swung the pipe, hitting one of them in the head, causing the body to slam into the wall. The rest of the dead turned to the noise the body made. Nina looked into the room and pointed at the other side of the hall. Everyone made their way out, weapons ready. Nina looked at Phil, who was the last one out, and smiled before making her way to the front of the group.

As they made their way to the administration building, they slipped around the dead quietly. None of the dead seemed to notice them. It became less filled with the dead as they got to a bridge connecting the buildings together. Nina carefully opened the door, making sure to not make any noise. On the floor of the bridge was the body of a former teacher. They walked around the body and went through the door of the administration building. Nina nodded at everyone and the two teams split up.  
Team 1 was being lead by Kai who was in charge of getting the keys to the buses. Team 2 was lead by Mina. She was in charge of the medical supplies.  
Nina stood in the hallway looking around. Hailey walked over to Nina. "Ni, are you going with the groups?" she asked her brown hair friend. " Hails, I'm going to keep watch out here." Nina said as she backed up to the wall. Hailey looked at her friend again before going after her group.

The teacher lounge was abandoned. The TV sat in the corner, tempting anyone to turn it on and attract the dead. Kai looked at her group and pointed at the desks. 'Find them' she mouthed to everyone. They looked through the drawers as quietly as possible. Hunter walked to a desk near the corner and pulled the top drawer open. Right in the drawer, there were the keys. Hunter grabbed them all and walked over to Kai, handing her the keys. " lets go to the meeting place" She said to her group. Everyone made there way out and practically ran back. They turned the corner and noticed Nina standing there.

In the nurses office, Mina was holding back her discomfort from the dead bodies lying around. She turned to Daniel and asked her, " can you stuff things into the bag." Daniel just nodded her head and reached for anything she can get her hands on. After a few minutes, the group made their way out and back to where Nina was.

Nina saw both groups and smiled at them. "Lets go" She said loud enough so they could hear. She moved back to the bridge and held the door open for everyone. When everyone was out, she pointed to the stairs. Everyone quickly ran down the stairs and over to the buses. Nina was slowly walking when her pipe hit the ground, loudly. She looked at everyone and started to scream. "GO! GO! GO! I"LL DISTRACT THEM!" She turned and ran toward the gate, screaming. Halfway there, she was surrounded. She quickly made a path and ran out the gate.

'Damn it' Nina whispered to herself as she ran from the school. Her long brown hair flew behind her and her hand was holding hard onto her pipe. She looked around and noticed a small playground. Running towards it , she dove under the slide and quietly sat up.

The ground was splattered in blood. There were dead bodies lying around, half eaten. Nina's brown eyes had a scared look to them and her purple blouse was covered in crimson color blood. That wasn't bad compared to what was happening in the school.

She sat alone under the slide, hearing screams from the school. " What the fuck is this!" she said to herself frighten and worried.

Closing her eyes, she blocked out every noise, thinking about how the day started. She didn't hear the bus pulling up.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she quickly looked up, thinking she was going to see another of the dead. Instead, standing there was Phil. Behind him, everyone was smiling at her from inside the bus. Phil pulled her up and they walked into the bus together. She looked at everyone and smiled.  
In the driver seat, Kai closed the bus doors and turned to Nina.

"Where to, Boss?"

**Not exactly how it was the first time I wrote it. But YAY! I finished!. This was 7 pages in a word document! I had five when it got erased. REWROTE IT ALL AGAIN!**

**Tell me what you think. Who need to be mentioned more? Other questions? I was thinking of making each chapter a different person, but there are way to many people. Suggestions are awesome!**

**Well if you excuse me, I have to go start writing the next chapter... or maybe tomorrow since its 11 pm where I live!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
